Kindred Spirit
by Carol3059
Summary: Rewrite of an old story that I wrote when I first got my account that wasn't my best. Hopefully this is better. crossover with Dark Angel. Spike bonds with someone twenty years later.


Note: This is sort of a rewrite of a story that I posted here a long time ago when I first got my account. To be honest, it wasn't great, but(hopefully) I've gotten better at this. This is a crossover with Dark Angel. 

Don't own anything.

Spike had marked it down to the fact that he hadn't really connected with the human world for years. He had lived in it, sure, but he hadn't really felt the urge to connect in so long he was starting to wonder if he could anymore. Not that he had done a particularly stellar job the first time around.

So, maybe he was lonely or something, or maybe the kid just reminded him of himself. Whatever the reason, he still found himself in a rundown bar on the outskirts of Seattle sitting across from a kid who looked like he was trying to drown himself in Scotch but was unable to.

There was something about the kid that had drawn Spike to him. He wasn't entirely human, that was one thing. Spike could tell that, but he wasn't a vampire either. Spike was sure by the way the kid had looked at him when he had first sat down that he knew Spike wasn't entirely human either.

It didn't seem to matter to either of them, though. If Spike had given a damn, he would have thought it was funny that the first person he was connecting with in twenty years wasn't even human. At least not totally.

He and the kid talked about things with hidden meanings that neither of them wanted to delve into, both trying to get drunk but unable to. Somewhere along the way, Spike learned the kid's name was Alec, but that doesn't really matter. At least, Alec says it doesn't.

"Not a real name. Just something she made up." He mumbled after they drank nearly three quarters of the bottle of Scotch. Spike didn't ask who she was, and Alec didn't elaborate.

Spike thought the kid needed help, but, really he didn't do that sort of thing anymore. That had went out the window a long time ago.

"Can't even get drunk." The kid says, laughing a little after a time. Spike looks up at him.

"Yeah, why is that?" Alec considered him for a moment, and leaned his elbows on the table.

"Transgenic. Something to do with my metabolism. You?" Spike shrugged.

"Vampire." Alec stared at him for a moment before snorting, and lifting his glass again.

"Vampire, huh?" Alec grinned. "Well, that's...almost as strange as a genetically engineered super soldier made in a secret government facility." Spike lifted his glass as well and shrugged.

-------------------------

"So, wait, wait." Alec held up his hands. "You guys don't have souls. Except you do? And you got yours for a girl? A vampire slayer, to be exact who hated your guts?" Spike nodded, and Alec stared off for a few minutes looking thoughtful. When he turned back to Spike, he simply shrugged.

"Yeah, me too."

-------------------------

"So what happens when it all ends? Well, he gets the girl, and what do I get?" Spike looked over at him. "Well, okay, maybe she had been in love with the idiot for a long time, but come on! He gets the girl, the life he always wanted, and I get nothing. I mean, a guy dies to save the world once, and helps save the world another time, and nothing." Spike raised an eyebrow at Alec, expecting an answer. Alec held up a hand.

"Oh, I've never saved the world." He said, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

------------------------

"Naw, she hated me for a long time. Ever since I walked into her cell actually."

"Why?"

"Well, it might have been because I tried to kill her boyfriend."

"Yeah, me too."

-------------------------

"We formed out own, actually. A new team of sorts. What else was I supposed to do? I can't just sit still, and be normal. And apparently neither could Faith or Illyria. So, we just kept on fighting on and off. It's what I do. I'm a vampire for gods sake." Alec nodded.

"Can't run away from your own nature." Alec responded, nodding. Spike nodded as well.

---------------------------

"So, you've been wondering alone for how long now?"

"Fifteen years. You?" Alec grinned.

"Fifteen months."

------------------------

"I think it's gone." Alec tipped the bottle upside down.

Spike pulled Alec to his feet. The kid may have been resistant to the stuff, but he had drank a lot. Enough to kill a normal human, more than likely. He still didn't stumble on the way out, though.

"Come on, super boy."

"Right behind you, Dracula." Spike scrunched up his nose.

"Don't call me that. I hate that guy." Alec blinked, and then grinned again.

"Okay. How about Vlad?" Spike rolled his eyes and walked out of the bar, Alec behind him, firing off all the names he could think of from the old movies he had watched since getting out of Manticore.


End file.
